The Power Within,chapter 1:Friend or Foe
by UnitedOmniMon
Summary: The story of a teen let into the world, what will he encounter?


A message from the writer of the Fic:Contact me on MSN   
  
mentally_challenged_assclown@hotmail.com.  
  
Also you can't use this fic ANYWHERE else!!  
  
if i find out you have it on your website,with out  
  
my saying you can,you can ether remove it your self,  
  
or have me remove it for you.  
  
Chapter 1 - Friend or Foe?  
  
"I want to be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand" - Linkin Park, A Place for My Head   
  
In a dark damp underwater cave a submarine stopped. It's underwater lights were sighted on one thing. An egg. It was larger than a normal Pokemon egg. Around about three feet wide and two feet tall. It was white underneath a layer of algae. The captain of the submarine was curious about this. Most Water Pokemon laid their eggs closer to the ocean surface. He directed the claws to pick up the egg. He was hoping to bring this egg to a lab. He was hoping to have discovered a new breed of Pokemon. It would make him rich and famous.   
  
Several years later the egg hatched. A head popped out first. It was a white slender fur neck leading up to a cute shaped head. It's nose was a golden yellow and it's ears stood at attention as if it was listening to the sounds of the lab. It's eyes were a sapphire blue glimmering. Its eyes adjusting to the outside world. It cracked the rest of the shell revealing a rounded body. It had two stick like sensors sticking out of its back. They were the same golden yellow colour as its nose. It had two small wing like arms of the same colour. Its body was the same white as its neck but as it went down to the stomach it became a golden yellow all the way down to its small feet. It had a sky blue triangle on its stomach and Professor Birch immediately knew what this Pokemon was.  
  
****  
  
"Ok class, please welcome Michael Hardy. He's just transferred here from Cambridge High School." The Teacher introduced a tall boy of 15. He had long black hair extending down his back. His eyes were a hazel brown. His skin was a tanned peach. He stood just shorter than six feet tall wearing grey trousers, a white shirt and a Maroon Blazer with a bird symbol on it. He stepped through the brown oak doors of the classroom. There was about 20 students in the class. "Do you prefer to be called by anything else?" a women of around 30 asked. Her hair a short chestnut brown, her eyes hidden by glasses.  
  
"Most people just call me Micky" he replied in a low depressive tone. He never like going to school. He wished his dad had allowed him to go on a Pokemon Journey. His grades were good enough for allowing him to leave school when he was ten. However his dad was determined to make sure Micky became a lawyer or doctor or something else highly paid.  
  
"Very well, Class, please Welcome Micky" the Women replied. She was clearly the teacher of the class. The students replied with hi's and hello's. Micky walked towards an empty desk near the back of the class. It was in a corner. The desk appeared to be made of plastic. It was grey and had steel legs. Micky sat through a two hour class on law. He was bored mindless but he knew he would pass the class by the end of the year.  
  
After school ended Micky headed home. His school was just outside Lilycove City. A bustling Metropolis. Cars would zoom over the white stone roads. The pavements were always busy. Micky would have to squeeze through crowds of people on his way home. Buildings ranged from being one storey high to skyscrapers of 20 storeys. Lilycove was also home to the largest Pokemon Department store in the Hoenn region. If it was Pokemon related, it could be found in the Department Store. Trainers from all over the world would fly to Lilycove during a sales time when certain items were incredibly cheap. There was also an Art Museum which Micky's old school had visited on school trips in the past. The thing that Micky loved the most about Lilycove was the beach. It was one of the main tourist attractions. The sand was soft on the skin. It gave a beautiful view of the horizon as the sun would set. Micky would usually do his homework on the beach until the orange glow of the sunset would come down. It was his favourite feature of Lilycove. This day he decided not to go to the beach. It was the last day of the week and now the Summer Holidays began. Eight weeks off of school.  
  
Micky walked up the stairs to his room. He dumped his bags on his bed. He changed out of his school uniform and into a Red Shirt, black trousers bearing two red stripes on either side of his and wore a black jacket. He picked up a wallet and stuffed it into his pocket and then charged down the stairs jumping past the last few steps. He busted out of the door and slammed it behind it. His key was attached to his wallet for convenience. He charged down the road which was empty of cars considering his neighbourhood was quiet. Micky immediately heard a screech from the air. "Pidegeottttttttt." Micky turned to look at the sky. He couldn't make out much more than the figure of a large bird since the rays of sun were blinding him.  
  
"Heya Micky." An immediately recognisable voice came from the bird as it landed.  
  
"Shit, Peter?" A boy of similar age to Micky appeared riding the large bird. He had short ginger hair and ginger-peach skin to match. His eyes were a turquoise blue and he stood several inches above Micky. He wore a simple White and Red Jacket, a Black shirt with a Pokeball symbol on its front, and black trousers. Around his waist Micky noticed a white belt with six red and white Pokeballs attached.   
  
"Yeah dude, hows you doing?" His voice was light and calm unlike Micky's who was still in shock. He hadn't seen his old friend Peter in five years since he left on his Pokemon journey. Micky had always been jealous and resentful of Peter. He felt he had turned his back on Micky when he left Lilycove five years ago although deep down Micky knew, had their positions been switched he would have done the same.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine.." Micky wasn't sure how to answer this. He was doing ok until his friend had shown up practically rubbing it in his face that he was a Pokemon trainer. "Uh, how you bin?" The reality was Micky didn't want to hear this answer. He didn't want to hear how happy Peter was about being a trainer and how he'd met so many new people who were so much better than Micky.  
  
"I'm great. Being a Pokemon Trainer owns ass." There it was, the first emotional bullet wound through Micky's heart. He had missed an opportunity at happiness because of his dad. "Dude, you wanna see my Pokemon?" Micky did want to see his Pokemon but he knew it would be bullet wound number two.  
  
"Uh, sure." Micky mumbled his reply to hide his resentment.  
  
"Well, firstly, meet Pidgeot." He directed his hand to the magnificent Bird to his right. It stood at a similar height to Micky. It's eyes appeared to have black eye-liner around it. Its beak was pale. Its wings were spread wide across. On the outside its fur was a pale oak brown but the inside fur of its wings were a crème white. Its chest and stomach were the same crème colour however the rest of its fur was the pale oak colour. A giant Blood Red mane started from the roof of its head. It extended finely down its back. Near the top there were bits of yellow on its mane but that disappeared as it extended down the fine bird back. Its tail was of similar colour. A combination of Red and yellow feathers.  
  
"Pidgeot" the bird chirped with glee.  
  
"Erm, yo??" Micky replied unsure of how he was suppose to speak to this magnificent Bird that stood before him staring him in the eye.  
  
"Let me guess, you don't know how to speak to Pokemon?" Yep, Peter hit the nail on the head, Micky had absolutely no clue. "Just treat them like they were people, they don't need to be patronised."  
  
"Ok, hello Pidgeot, can you lend me some money" Micky said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh god. Anyways." Peter reached down to a Pokeball on his belt. He aimed it towards Pidgeot withdrawing the bird to the ball. The transference was a strange spectacle. A beam of a see-through light red beamed at the bird. As it connected with the bird Pidgeot became a figure of the same see-through red colour. In a second it started fold its shape and retract to the Pokeball.  
  
"Anyway Micky, I can tell your not enjoying this much so…where the hell are you heading?" If Peter remembered his friend well, which he did, Micky would usually be heading towards the beach with his homework to get it done in the warmth of the suns rays.  
  
"I was heading to Fortree city to watch Winonna do some gym battles. You know, like we used to." Micky remembered when he and Peter were only eight or nine. They would hike up Route 120 to Fortree City bypassing several trainer battles, the so called ancient ruins of a Powerful Pokemon, and the beautiful River Tours. Those days were over though. Micky would trek up there himself. It was tiring with no one to speak to. The time used to fly by but now it went slower than ever allowing the pain of the several hour hike to synch in. Micky looked on the bright side of this. It made him physically fit over time and he was almost fully adjusted to hiking those several hours through the bumpy hills and tall grass.  
  
"Cool, your going to Fortree? That's my last gym." Peter opened his jacket revealing seven glimmering gym badges. Gym badges were earned through defeating gym leaders of certain cities. A Pokemon gym was the one thing Lilycove lacked. "I was gonna go there today. Just came by to see my old mates first." Micky got that sense of resent again. His friend had earned seven gym badges. It pissed him off so much that his father hadn't let him leave on a Pokemon journey.  
  
"Uh, well guess we gonna hike up there together like old times then?"  
  
"What, walk? Hell no. I have Pokemon remember. We can fly." Peter removed two Pokeballs from his belt. They began as small objects but hitting an activation button would enlarge them to hand size and would make them release its contained Pokemon when thrown to the ground. Peter pulled back his arm and threw the Pokeballs high into the air. They spun elegantly before opening. With that two shapes appeared in the red glimmer. Micky immediately recognised one as the bird from earlier known as Pidgeot however the second one was unfamiliar to him. It resembled a huge dragon. As it took form into its genetic body it revealed itself to be a pale blue. It stood on all fours and remained to be taller than Micky. It's head was shaped with several spiked bines around it. The wings of this beast were a blood red. It bore eyebrows of the same colour. It's neck and stomach was a dark crème, almost like crème had been placed over the blue. It opened its mouth revealing sharp fangs looking to be capable of removing Micky's head with one bite. It had a long tail of the pale blue its body possessed which looked strong enough to crush Micky's house with one swing. The beast let out a giant roar shocking Micky making him step back several feet. "Don't worry Micky. Salamance won't harm you. Well unless I was to order him to." Micky glared at Peter. He sounded serious and at that moment he feared him. Was he really that psychotic? "Dude I'm just kidding. Come on hop on Salamance." Peter patted the giant dragon on its head before climbing onto his Pidgeot. Micky slowly made his way towards the intimidating Dragon. "Micky, he can smell fear, and he don't like it" Peter pointed out cautiously.  
  
"What so bravery is gonna cover up the smell of my tender flesh?" Micky replied sarcastically slowly making his way to the giant beast. He clambered onto it gripping onto its neck tightly.  
  
"Ok, come on guys, head for Fortree." Pidgeot flew up first leading the way, seemingly knowing where to head. Salamance followed with Micky gripping ever tightly. The flew high above the sky scrapers of Lilycove and Micky feared for his life knowing that one slip would make him fall to his death. As they flew Micky's long hair dragged behind him. It glided in the air gracefully. Micky was enjoying himself at that moment. He had never experienced flying in his life but he was loving it. The wind rushing passed his face cooling his skin. He looked down below noticing the forests surrounding Route 120. Although he couldn't see much more than the tall trees shading the ground below he knew all sorts of amazing creatures lived there. He heard the cries of each Pokemon occasionally.  
  
They landed just outside of Fortree City only twenty minutes later. Micky thought of how little time it took these magnificent creatures to make it through a Route which took Micky several hours to transverse. "Well then Micky, time to head to the gym." Peter pulled out the two Pokeballs which stored Salamance and Pidgeot and withdrew them. He then attached the balls to his belt and started walking towards the gym of Fortree. This city was unlike a normal city. Houses were built in trees high above the ground. There were wooden ladders for climbing up to the houses which were all allocated onto wooden bridges, almost like the streets of Lilycove. Each bridge had a street name and each house connected to the bridge had a number. No cars were in Fortree obviously which made the air pure and clean. People and Pokemon lived happily together.   
  
The cities gym was famed for Bird Pokemon as Micky knew well from years of watching the gym battles in the gym. Micky knew full well that Peter would need to use Electric, ice or rock type Pokemon to take down Winonna's elegant birds. Peter stood outside the gym doors. They could here commotion within. Cheers and explosions lit the whole city with sound. Micky pushed open the gym doors but was greeted with a huge beam of light. He dived out of the way just in time to avoid injury as did Peter.   
  
"Impressive move Brian." A women's voice was heard from to the left of Micky. He looked over to see a tall women in her mid twenties standing just outside the battlefield of the Pokemon. Her hair was a dark brown and stretched behind her back with elegance. She wore white jeans, a blue shirt and a white scarf. Her eyes were a crystal colour and they gleamed to the other side of the battlefield.  
  
"Why thank you." A sarcastic voice from the opposite side of Winonna was heard. A boy of around twenty stood there gleaming back. He wore no shirt showing off a six pack that looked like it had been chiselled in stone. His body was tanned all the way to his head. He had short brown hair and beady black eyes. His trousers were tattered but Micky could make out black underneath the dust. Micky now glared at the battlefield. The first thing to catch his eye was a goose like bird which was a glimmering Blue. It floated in the air, surrounded by a something white and fluffy that can only be described as a cloud. This appeared to be the wings of this Pokemon which Micky knew as Altaria. On top of this birds head was three blue feathers of a slightly darker blue than the creatures body fur. It was a mane that trailed down its back, similarly to Pidgeot's. The other Pokemon on the battlefield was human shaped. It was nothing like a human other than how it stood however. It had sharp pointy gold ears, a gold face, a sharp pointy nose just like its ears. It had a white moustache which curled downwards. It was a long moustache stretching down as far as its thin gold neck. From there its body became a thin shape. On it were brown plates that appeared to be armour on certain parts of its body. On its shoulders, chest and knees. In its human like hands it grasped two silver spoons. This Pokemon was a Psychic. The spoons were used to help this creature focus its psychic powers. It would practice on many occasions bending the spoons with its mind.   
  
"Alakazam!" the man called. "Hit Altaria with an Ice Punch." With that the human shaped psychic launched towards the cloud surrounded bird. It's fist appeared to turn an icy blue as was the technique of this move. The spoon in Alakazam's hand was no longer visible and the giant bird stood a high chance of taking critical damage from this move.  
  
"Altaria, dodge it with agility" Winonna yelled. With that the Bird sprung out of the way of the punch with speed as it turned to watch Alakazam fall to the ground fist first. As it landed its fist seemingly shattered as the ice around it broke. "Ok Altaria, hit it with dragon breath." With that the Altaria took in one deep breath and spewed green flames from it's mouth towards the psychic Pokemon.   
  
"Alakazam" the man screamed. "Tele…" He was too late to give an order. The green spew of Altaria was already upon the psychic. It writhed in pain trying to clamber to its feet. After several seconds of enduring the spew of dragon breath Alakazam was released. Its body blackened from where the dragon had sprayed it. Alakazam clambered to its feet spoons placed in front of its face in a defensive position, but then, the Psychic fell onto its back unconscious. "Alakazam?" Brian cried loudly.  
  
"Alakazam is unable to continue, therefore Winonna wins the match" a Man announced loudly. The crowd erupted in cheers for their gym leader as Brian rushed over the battle field to check on his psychic.  
  
"Keep at it Brian, you done that battle" Winonna smiled as she said that to the trainer who had retracted Alakazam to its Pokeball. Winonna walked towards the back of the gym towards a set of double doors.  
  
"Dammit Micky." It was peter. Micky had completely forgotten about him since he was lost in the fight.   
  
"What is it Pete?" Micky asked.  
  
"I gotta wait until tomorrow before I get to fight her."  
  
"Seriously, stop bitching dude, watch the rest of the today's battles, pick up Winonna's tactics and then find a way around them."  
  
"Dude, you sound like you know what your talking about?" Peter didn't like how Micky had almost challenged him. Peter felt he was an experienced enough trainer to not need advice so he replied to Micky's advice in a condescending tone.  
  
"Dude, I've been watching Winonna battle since I was nine. You stopped after a year, she's advanced in her tactics since you left. She aint a push over." Micky was angered at his friends arrogance and stormed out of the gym.  
  
"Where you going?" Peter questioned thinking Micky was gonna stay with him.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" Micky was highly pissed off at his friend and at that moment he wanted to be left alone. He walked to the west of Fortree towards Route 119. This route was by far Micky's favourite. It had a tall mountain were a river began. This created several Waterfalls that came crashing down to the River Flyer. He would normally climb up to the top of the first waterfall giving him a view of most of the route. Climbing to the top of the Mountain would take him almost the entire day. Although it wasn't impossible it was seemingly pointless.  
  
Half an hour past and Micky stood at the top of the first waterfall. There was several berry tree's here and a few Pokemon stood by, licking water from the river. Micky wondered up to a large berry tree. It stood around about nine feet in the air and possessed large berries. Micky picked one. It was red and spiked. He peeled off the spikes revealing an oval shaped berry. It was soft and wet. Micky went to take a bite but spat it out immediately. "Holy shit that's spicy." His tongue felt like it was on fire. He dropped the berry and raced over to the water scaring off the few Pokemon drinking the water. He immediately started splashing water into his mouth hoping to rid himself of the taste. Suddenly something smacked right down to his side. It was a fish that appeared to have fell from the waterfall to Micky's right. It looked to be a huge drop and Mick was amazed at the endurance of this fish. It was a rather large fish with Imperial yellow scales. Its fins were white and it possessed a glum look on its face. Its mouth was wide open revealing a red tongue.  
  
"Karp, Karp, Karp" The creature cried flopping around on the river bank.  
  
"Hold on little guy." Micky tried to pick the creature up to place it back into the water but it was difficult considering the creature kept splashing out of his hands. Eventually Micky managed to push the creature into the river which seemed to please it. It turned to look at him as if to say thank you. "You're a strange coloured Magikarp" Micky said. Most of the creatures known as Magikarp were a red orange colour. "Hey you want some berries?" Micky questioned the creature who seemed to not understand a word of what Micky had said. Micky ran over to the tree and picked off three berries. They were the same spicy berries Micky had tasted before. He peeled off the spiked skin and fed the small fish the berry. It seemed to enjoy the taste and quickly finished it off. As Micky went to peel a second one the fish dived underwater in fear. "Hey, where you go dude?" Micky was shocked to see this fish disappear on him as he was feeding it.  
  
"Grr, Hound." A loud bark was heard behind Micky. He turned to see five dogs behind him growling. Each was black with brown chests and necks. They had bone white Horns and several similar coloured bumps sticking out of their back and ankles. Their tails were thin but became sharp points at the end. One opened its mouth to bark and it revealed a full set of large sharp teeth, appearing quite capable of ripping Micky's arm right off.  
  
"Uh, hi Houndooms, erm, you guys want berries?" Micky held out his hand in a feeble attempt to win these dogs trust but to no avail as one drew in breath. Micky knew flames would be coming out and he dived into the water.   
  
"Ok guys, just don't…" Micky trailed off when he realised he wasn't strong enough to fight the currents. He was being washed off of the edge of the waterfall and he could think of no way to stop it. The dogs barked loudly at him seemingly wishing he didn't do that. The Houndooms wanted to eat him Micky believed.  
  
Micky's body washed off of the edge of the waterfall as he fell for about sixty feet. He tried to swing his body into a diving position so he would land more softly into the water that laid below but he failed. His body landed hard on the water smacking against his back and splashing water all over the place. He fell down to the bottom of the river, alive but in pain. His mouth opened releasing air and he tried to swim to the top of the river. He made no progress. He couldn't swim any higher. He looked down at his feet and opened his mouth again in shock. A jellyfish like Pokemon was gripping at his ankles with its two tentacles. It had a blue rounded head with two red lumps on either side. Micky saw no way out of this. If he didn't do something he would drown but if he struggled the creature would surely secrete poison into his ankles. Micky thought for a moment and then kicked the creature in one of the large red bumps around its head. He felt a sharp sting in his ankle and saw blood begin to release from his ankle. He knew the creature had unleashed toxins into his bloodstream and he had to get to people fast or he wouldn't last long. As he swam to the surface his ankle went numb. As his head crashed through the water he breathed in air. It tasted so sweet in his lungs but he knew he couldn't spend forever enjoying the air. For one that creature could grab him again and secondly he believed he was poisoned, although how bad he was not sure.  
  
As he clambered to shore he was met with an unwelcome surprise. "Seriously please just fuck off" Micky said out of breathe to the pack of Houndooms who had quickly made their way to the shore. Micky looked at his leg seeing the blood trickle from his ankle. The savage dogs licked their lips at this sight and Micky knew he had only one option. Run for it. With that he charged for the thick forests of Route 119. He couldn't feel the pain in his right ankle through the numbness but it felt as though his leg would snap right off. He heard the dogs bark behind him. Micky was running for his life at a surprisingly fast speed. The dogs were catching up though. One slip up and Micky was dead. He dove into the forests maintaining his speed. He leaped over logs, mud hills and even Pokemon although most had moved out of the way at the sight of the Houndooms. Micky had charged far but he'd reached the end of his run. He tripped over a tree root and the dogs pounced on their opportunity.   
  
The dogs scratched and bit and Micky's tender skin causing wounds pouring out blood. Micky tried to kick some away but to no avail. He rolled as fast as he could but the dogs continued to chase his body as it rolled until Micky came to a small cliff edge. He was unaware of it and fell about ten feet head first into a rock. His head cracked open and Micky knew he was done for. His face became a crimson mask as blood gushed from the left side of his head. Through the blood he could make out the figure of one of the dogs, followed by two others and eventually the last to. They had Micky trapped. His head in pain, his mind numb as he slowly crawled to the cliff edge feebly trying to back away from the vicious dogs. With that the leader of the back drew in breath. Micky knew a flamethrower was coming. 'Of all the ways to die I'm gonna be a barbeque for a pack of dogs' Micky thought. He didn't bother to try and move since he knew he was as god as dead at that moment.   
  
He gazed through the blood towards the dog waiting for the blaze to hit him. He closed his eyes but after a few seconds realised nothing had happened. He opened them and saw the five dogs laying unconscious on the ground. "Holy shit a Miracle" Micky gasped through his shivering voice. From there Micky noticed something float down to the ground from above the dogs. It was shaped like a bird but was much different. It had a cute round nose at its front of a golden yellow. It's eyes were a glimmering sapphire staring towards Micky sweetly. It had two stick like sensors sticking out of its back. They were the same golden yellow colour as its nose. It had two small wing like arms of the same colour. Its body was the same white as its neck but as it went down to the stomach it became a golden yellow all the way down to its small feet. It had a sky blue triangle on its stomach and two tiny feet complete with only two feathered toes. It glared back at Micky. Was it friendly? Or did it want to eat Micky itself?  
  
"Adrenaline keeps me in the game, Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain." - Gavin Rossdale, Adrenaline 


End file.
